hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Inversion
The Inversion was an event involving the Avengers swapping bodies, as a plot of the Mandarin. Date set: 28 April 2016 Characters Involved Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Hulk / Bruce Banner *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Black Panther / T'Challa *Phil Coulson *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Thor Villains *Mandarin *'The Six Humiliations' **Living Laser / Arthur Parks **Baron Helmut Zemo **Scorpion / Carmilla Black **Frenzy **Electro / Max Dillon **Answer / Aaron Nicholson Overview Quotes : "Introduce the enemy to chaos, and we gather three things. Firstly: His instinctive reaction - it's here that we find weakness. It's here that we strike. Secondly: We see how he deals with the idea of disorder. It's here that we notice his tactics. It is form here that we calculate our attack. Thirdly: We test his loyalty and connection to his team. This is how we go on to divide. This is how we conquer. Tomorrow will be a day like no other day. Tomorrow, we test our enemy once again, and to him, nothing will be as it seems. This is the mastery of observation." :: - Mandarin : A soldier's hands have become those of a mechanic; less solid, less battle-trained, and more soft, careful; they're used to the suit of armor enveloping them like a shell; their protection. There's gotta be a reason for this. That, or I've finally found a nightmare worse than the Red Skull. :: - Captain America : Breathing sharply through my teeth - huh, they feel... weird - as I recognize Peggy Carter's features, my own form practically freezes: oh, boy. Well, you're not... exactly... clothed. Which - from experience - tells me I'm unlikely to be, and-- checking under the covers, I quickly avert my gaze, a fresh wave of panicked confusion flooding over me: and hello! What the actual- okay, that is not me! :: - Iron Man : No, they're not my hands. Blurry lines and edges or not, I can tell my hands from Bruce's and what - the - H - is - going - on? Have I bugged someone enough to make them want to freak me out or-- yeah, yeah, I have, but this is different! This is... Well, I guess the whole "I wish I could be closer to Bruce" thing has been answered but jeez, there's a difference between trying to be friends with someone and getting trapped in their body and how early does he get up? as I check the time. How does someone survive getting up this early? :: - Spider-Man : Have to remain focused - somebody's gotta be... if this brainwashing, or the likes, if this is HYDRA, or the Hand, or anyone else, what do they gain from this... appearance? Madness? Confusion? How am I in this body? It's heavy, and the senses alone are... unbearable. :: - Black Widow : What sort of ill-devised trickery is this? Surely, a venomous plan laid in motion by Loki, but... brother is long since dead. Remaining in this body's curled form with its back to the wall, I frown to myself in distaste; I knew not that the spiders were together. ... "Manly Spider, awaken; there is mischief afoot." :: - Thor : Feeling my heart rate spike, an instinctive panic sets in; he's always worse when I've lost control - I can't lose control! Turning to face the wall, I close my eyes tightly, forcing them open as a smaller hand finds my pulse; at this rate, I should have-- why haven't I? Where is he? Where is the Hulk? And whose hand is-- calm down, Banner. :: - Bruce Banner : "One rule. No death, only suffering with a sprinkle of humiliation." :: - Living Laser Category:Events Category:2016 Category:28 April Category:2010s Category:Storylines